Tug of War
by junebugx87
Summary: I don't remember ever seeing Jacob move as fast as he did that day. One minute we were wrapped in each others arms, mouths fused together and the next he had me behind his back, glaring at someone I never expected to see again. Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been thinking about writing a Jacob/Bella story for a while now and this idea randomly came to me a few days ago. So I decided to sit down and write, and this is what I came up with. It's a little rough, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. This also included a few mild lemons. It's my first time writing them, so I hope they're ok! I was originally going to post this as a one shot, but it was beginning to get a little lengthy, so I decided to split it into a few chapters. This is already complete, though everytime I read through, I add more. I don't think it will be any longer than 4 chapters, but we shall see! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters. I own nothing! If I did, Jacob and Bella would be together and the wolves would not imprint on 2 year olds. Just sayin! :)**

**A few things I should mention before reading. Bella is a little OOC, I didn't want to make her drown her sorrows for too long. Imprinting does not exist in my story because for the most part, I hate it. This story is in Bella's POV and is the life that I think Bella should have had after Edward and the Cullens left. It does highlight some of the bigger points in Bella's life and is for the most part a reflection on her relationship with Jacob. It does lead to the Newborn fight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

When I was 8 years old, my only concern was staying up past bed time or how many times a week my parents took me to the park. I watched cartoons on Saturday mornings with my dad, went grocery shopping with my mom on Sundays, and went to elementary school 5 days of the week.

When I was 13, I was becoming a teenager and getting ready to start high school. It was only the 2nd year after my dad moved out and I was used to a life with one parent. I worried about typical teenage girl things. Boys, grades, friends. At the time, I thought the lessons that I was learning were harder lessons of life. Boy was I wrong.

When I was 17, I moved in with my father, Charlie and started attending Forks High School. This time I was worried about starting over. I was afraid of being the new girl who didn't fit in. It didn't help that my first day of school was everyone else's first day of the third semester.

I fell in love with a vampire just a month after moving to Washington, and in the same year, he left me. Months later, I learned my best friend was a werewolf and hunted vampires. I also realized that there was a good chance that all things I believed to be fake or fairytale truly existed.

Suddenly the worries that I'd had in the past 18 years of my life paled in comparison to the life I lived nowadays.

It was in the last year that I did things I never in a million years imagined myself doing. Isabella Swan from Phoenix lived a safe life, a boring life even. But Bella Swan from Forks, she lived on the wild side. Just kidding! It was more like I was forced to live on the wild side. I wished for a simpler life, but now, looking back… I wouldn't change it for the world.

The year after Edward left, I rode motor cycles, I jumped off cliffs, I spent 99% of my time in La Push with a bunch of overgrown werewolves and I may or may not have fallen in love with my best friend. It had been a long year for me.

10 minutes ago I was forced to make a choice. Standing here now, looking at the two groups of people standing before me, the decision was easy. I was choosing life, or I was choosing death. Fire or ice. I was choosing between the one I could live with, and the one I couldn't live without.

I'm getting ahead of myself, though. Let me start from the beginning.

When Edward left a year ago, I was heartbroken. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I mourned the loss of not only my first love, but the family that came with it. It crazy to think of vampires as family, but that's what they'd become. I couldn't escape them even in my sleep. They starred in most, if not all, of my dreams, though I could hardly classify them to be dreams. Dreams didn't make you wake up crying your eyes out and gasping for breath.

I barely ate. I got a few hours or restless sleep. I avoided the few people I considered friends at school. I was a mess.

It was exactly 3 weeks after the Cullen's left Forks that I was on the way to La Push with Charlie for dinner at Billy Black's house. I didn't know it then, but it was that day my life changed.

I know now that that day was the first day of really figuring out who Bella Swan was. I wish someone would have clued me in; it would have saved me a lot of blood, sweat and tears. Well maybe not the blood. I hate blood. But plenty of sweat and tears. Anyway, back to the story.

Nothing magical happened during dinner. I ate in silence for the most part, watching Charlie and Billy bicker like old women. I noticed Billy's son smiling at me, and I couldn't help myself, I smiled back. For the rest of the night, I sat with Jacob on the couch, watching movies. I pretended to not notice the look on Charlie's face every time I laughed or smiled at the boy sitting next to me. I don't think I've ever seen Charlie give anyone a hug as big as the one he gave Jacob that night.

After that night at the Black's I started hanging out with Jake fairly often. He'd come to the house, hang out with me most of the day, watch TV with Charlie most of the night and call me when he got home. It normally only took 2 days and I'd be in La Push. It was a cycle.

It wasn't a secret that our fathers were pleased with mine and Jake's friendship. Charlie and Billy weren't very good at hiding their feelings. I didn't mind. I knew it didn't bother Jake either. He was just as happy as them that we were hanging out, if not more. I didn't let it show as often, but I was happy too.

After a while, I realized that I was healing. When I thought about the Cullens, the pain I felt just a few months back over them leaving was gone, and in its place was a very dull sadness. Somewhere deep inside I knew there was a reason for this change, and that the reason had a name.

The summer I spent with Jake was one of the best. We spent nearly every day together. We rebuilt motorcycles. Well, he rebuilt motorcycles. I watched. We watched movies all day, drank warm soda, ate cold pizza. We never got tired of each other. I was happy again.

But not every day was a good day.

Some nights I was shaken awake by a worried Charlie, asking if I was alright. I couldn't tell him that I kept having nightmares about the vampire family that had left me behind, I told him I was fine.

After I started surrounding myself around Jacob for most of my days, the nightmares became few and far between. They didn't completely go away, obviously. The nights that they did make an appearance, I found that the only thing to really calm me down was Jake. Being able to call him in the middle of the night (I really had to thank Charlie and Billy for buying us cell phones) and hear his reassuring words that everything was okay and nothing was going to happen to me, was what kept me going. He promised me he'd always be there for me, and I believed him. That was what helped me to become Bella again. I had to admit… I missed her.

When Jake got 'sick' it was 2 of the worst weeks of my life. Not knowing what was going on was killing me. He promised he would never leave me, and I was terrified that he was going back on that promise.

It didn't take me long to finally get fed up and make the trip to La Push to see for myself how sick he really was. Seeing him outside his house that day, his hair cropped short, a tattoo on his arm and his body completely transformed was hard to swallow. He told me that I shouldn't be there and that I needed to go, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't mean the words that were coming out of his mouth. That was the day I realized my feelings for Jake had shifted.

The ache in my chest on the way home to Forks made me realize that I not only missed my friend. I missed the feeling of his arm draped across my shoulders as we watched a movie in his living room. I missed the way his hand fit perfectly into my own. I missed his random smiley face text messages and his good morning phone calls. I missed _my_ Jacob.

I'd been desperate when he begged me to remember the legends he'd told me the year before. I lay awake for hours the night Jacob showed up in my room, replaying his words over and over before it finally hit me.

I had been up and out of my house at 7:00 that next morning. Somehow I don't think Billy was too surprised to see me.

Learning Jacob was a werewolf was difficult, but not hard to grasp. I had been surrounded by mythical creatures before, being surrounded by them again didn't faze me much. He was still the same boy who had become one of the most important people in my life, just minus the hair and adds on about 100 pounds of muscle.

I found I wasn't surprised to learn that Jake knew what the Cullen's were. He'd been the one to tell me who they were in the first place, albeit he hadn't known at the time, but he sure did now.

I was ecstatic to have my best friend back. Though it had only been 2 weeks, it felt like 2 years. It opened my eyes to how much he meant to me, and while it scared the hell out of me, it excited me all the same.

I could tell our relationship was changing, but neither of us mentioned it. I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling Jake realized it too.

We started doing things together more, if that were even possible. We'd already spent pretty much every single day together before the change.

He took me cliff diving, that was quite the experience. I thought I was going to die that day of a heart attack, but I survived. Just barely. I'm kidding.

Though, the rush of adrenaline you got when you made the jump was amazing, cliff diving was not something I did often. Most days I sat back and watched Jake and the rest of the wolf pack throwing themselves over the steep cliff. On those days I hung out with Leah and Kim.

Leah was a part of the pack and also Sam's girlfriend. I'd become closer to her the more time I spent on the reservation. It also helped that Charlie was best friends with her father, Harry. Kim was Jared's girlfriend and one of the nicest people I'd ever met. It figured I'd been at Forks High School for over a year and barely had many acquaintances, but spend a few months in La Push with Jacob and I'd met some of the best friends I'd ever had.

Things really began to change for me and Jacob around the New Year. The pack was having a bonfire at the beach; most of the reservation had been there that night. I was standing with Leah, Sam and Jacob when the countdown began. I was holding Jake's hand, watching everyone impatiently stare at the sky waiting for the fireworks to start.

At Midnight, with a big smile on his face, Jake had turned to me wishing me a happy new year. Thinking back on it now, I don't remember a single thought that had crossed my mind at that moment, there was so many. I just remember feeling this undeniable pull to my best friend and I didn't want to fight it anymore. So instead of responding, I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He hadn't responded right away and just as I was about to pull away and apologize, his hands were on my waist pulling me close and his lips molded around my own.

Now, Jake and I had kissed each other on the cheek countless time, and I'd even pecked him on the lips a few times on holidays but none of that compared to the kiss we shared that night.

His warm lips moved against my own for some of the shortest minutes of my life, his hand was buried in my hair and I couldn't breathe. My lips were tingling when he pulled away too soon, and I missed the feeling of his lips on mine immediately. The smile on his face made my heart race and I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Not being able to help myself, I reached up and pulled his face lower and kissed his lips softly for a few more seconds before leaning down to rest my head against his chest.

I didn't notice the stares of almost everyone around us, I don't think Jake noticed either. I know it's silly but it almost felt like the fireworks were just for us. He held me the rest of the night tighter than he ever had, and I loved it.

We didn't talk about the kiss, of course. We were Jacob and Bella, and doing things the easy way was foreign to us. So we danced around our feelings for a few weeks, playing the 'will they, wont they' game until finally one day I attacked. Literally. Thinking about it now is funny, but I was not laughing that night.

Jake and I were in my living room, it was a Friday night and like every Friday night, I was laying on the couch, Jake was sitting on the floor leaning his head back on my thigh and a movie was on. I wasn't paying attention to the movie; I was too busy running my fingers through Jake's short hair. I could tell he liked it, every few seconds he closed his eyes and he'd bite his lower lip. My body was on fire.

Halfway through the movie I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust. The sexual tension between us was becoming unbearable.

After taking a long sip of the ice cold water I poured myself, I leaned my hands against the sink and took several deep breaths. After a few seconds I felt calm enough to go back into the living room, I turned and collided with a brick wall. Jacob was standing there, staring at me in concern. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay, Bell-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and I was kissing him like my life depended on it.

He stumbled back in surprise for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me back frantically. I was so lost in his kisses that I didn't realize I was sitting on the counter until the front door opened and slammed shut. We jumped apart and I hopped off the counter, smoothing my wrinkled clothing as much as I could before Charlie was calling my name through the house.

Jake turned around just as Charlie walked into the kitchen and I busied myself in the refrigerator, searching for something to cook for dinner. My heart was about to burst out of my chest and I felt like my entire body was flushed.

I could tell Charlie was suspicious by the tone of his voice, but thankfully he didn't dwell on it. Once Jake got himself under control, he distracted my father by asking him how his day went. Charlie didn't look fooled, but he didn't say anything, Thank God.

The looks Jake gave me through dinner had my body humming in anticipation. I knew that things would never be the same between us, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and/or added this story to your alerts! You guys are amazing! I did include lemon warnings in this one, just in case you wanna skip over them! There's 2 of them this chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: As always, Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight & the characters! I just like to change the story around a little =)

Chapter 2

After the night in my kitchen, Jacob and I decided to wait before we told anyone about us. In front of people we did our best to act natural, but the minute we were alone, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Looking back, I laugh at the beginning of our relationship. There wasn't any specific reason we kept things a secret, it just happened that way. I have to admit, it was pretty exciting.

Whenever Jake came over and Charlie wasn't home, I was barely able to shut the front door before he was kissing me. I was worse. On multiple occasions, I'd caused whatever car Jacob was fixing further damage by pouncing on him the second I entered his garage. Those days were my favorite days. Come to think of it, every day with Jacob was my favorite day. I know, I know. Gag me.

I don't know how we were able to keep us a secret for a week, never mind a month. It was inevitable that we were going to get caught at some point. I'd played different scenarios in my mind of Billy catching us in the garage, or Charlie coming home from work early, finding us in my room. I cringed at both thoughts.

I wasn't expecting it to be one of the guys, but I was grateful that it was. I wasn't, however, happy with how Quil found out.

Jacob was normally pretty good at hearing someone coming home or a car pulling in the driveway when we were occupied. He'd saved us from getting caught on multiple occasions, thankfully. But that afternoon, I don't think he would have heard a bomb go off in his backyard, never mind his friend walking into his house.

I was feeling especially playful one day, jumping on Jake as soon as we were in his room, the door closed behind us. I was vaguely aware of his laughter as I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, biting it gently, causing him to groan loudly. I smiled.

I pulled away slowly, loving the whine of protests from him, but I had other things in mind that day. I reached behind me to lock the door, my eyes never leaving his. He stared at the door for a moment before his eyes shot up to meet mine. The smoldering look of lust in his eyes had my body on fire.

I took a few slow steps toward him, a teasing smile now on my face. He played along, backing away from me until his calves hit his bed and sat down at the edge. He was biting his lower lip in anticipation and I groaned aloud at the sight. Seeing him bite his lip was such a turn on. The mischievous glint in his eyes told me he knew he was teasing me.

"You're being bad," I whispered seductively, not blinking as I stepped closer to his bed. He watched me with hooded eyes. I could tell he was just as turned on as I was.

Finally I stood between his knees, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on his delicious lips. I lowered myself to my knees in front of him, our eyes locked on each other.

We'd never gone further then making out or touching above clothing but that was all going to change. I wanted Jacob Black, and I was determined to have him one way or another.

**[Lemon Warning]**

"Bells, baby…" He was watching me unbutton his jeans, raising his hips when I tugged on them. He was only in his t-shirt and boxers now. I licked my lips in anticipation. "What are you doing, babe?" He was panting.

I ran my hands up his exposed thighs, gently brushing my fingertips over his hard erection. He hissed at the contact, I smirked. I ran my hands up under his shirt, the muscles in his stomach tightened as I caressed the warm skin. "Mmmm…" I hummed, raising his shirt up. "This needs to go."

He made quick work of discarding his shirt, staring down at me. I could tell her was waiting for me to make my next move. He was breathing heavily; his hands were clenched at his sides. I loved that I had such an effect on him.

I took my time admiring his newly exposed chest. I loved looking at his body. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I thought of burning every shirt he owned on numerous occasions. What can I say? A body that gorgeous should not be covered up.

I leaned in slowly, kissing the happy trail leading to where I wanted to be.

My stomach was in knots as I tugged at the waistband of his boxers. His hands stilled my movements. "Bells, you don't have to." His voice was pained.

I leaned up, kissing him long and hard. "I want to," I whispered against his lips before kissing my way down his neck, trailing my tongue down his stomach until I reached my destination. This time when I tugged on his boxers, he lifted his hips willingly.

I felt myself dripping at the sight of Jacob naked body before me. His body was nothing short of perfection. I briefly wondered if I was drooling, but decided I didn't care. He was just so sexy.

I must have made a noise because when I looked up, he was smirking down at me. I smiled in return, reaching up to grasp his hardened member in my tiny hands. The smirk on his face quickly changed as he gasped. If I wasn't so turned on, I might have laughed.

The moans that escaped from his lips, as I stroked him slowly were the most delicious sounds I'd ever heard him make. I leaned my body forward to run my tongue along the head of his shaft, gently teasing his soft skin.

He whimpered as I slid my mouth down his throbbing shaft, taking as much of it as I could and wrapping my hands around the rest of him.

"Oh Bella, oh shit…"

It wasn't long until his moaning became louder. I could tell he was close, his hand was buried in my hair, and his hips were gently lifting in time with my mouth.

"Bella," He gasped, causing me to look up at him. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth open in a perfect "o" shape. I moaned at the sight. Jacob groaned loudly.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum baby. You're gonna make me cum." He panted, his hips rising on their own accord now. I raised myself higher on my knees to take him deeper into my mouth, reaching down to gently cup his balls. That did it.

Just as he exploded into my mouth, groaning my name, the door to his bedroom swung open. I barely heard Quil mutter a quick apology before slamming the door as fast as he'd opened it. I didn't remove my mouth from Jacob; I could feel myself blushing from head to toe. I thought I locked that door!

Once Jacob calmed down and regained his composure, he glanced down at me still sitting between his knees. "That was amazing."

I smiled up at the lazy, content smile on his gorgeous face. I placed a soft kiss on his inner thigh before raising myself off my knees and lying down on his naked body. He wrapped his arms around me just as I leaned down to kiss his lips. He got up a second later to put his boxers back on and I couldn't help but lie back on his bed and admire his body.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, crawling back onto his bad. He lay on top of me, propping himself up on his fore arms.

I smiled, running my hands along the muscles in his arms. "Just about how gorgeous you are." My heart fluttered as he smiled widely. I loved this smile. It was the smile that was reserved solely for me. I leaned up, kissing him softly. I didn't remove my lips from him; I was content to stay like this all day long.

"Poor Quil," I mumbled, causing us both to laugh loudly. I was shocked that I wasn't embarrassed. I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed about giving Jake such pleasure. I couldn't wait to do it again.

**[End of lemon]**

That was the day everyone found out about us.

It's hard to believe that was 3 months ago.

We fooled around on a regular basis after that. I'd learned that pleasuring him orally was just one of the many amazing things we could do together. The things that boy did with his hands and his tongue should be illegal.

One of the few fears I had before taking the next step with Jacob was that our friendship would change. Jake and I had been best friends for so long, I didn't want to lose that. Thankfully, it seemed that our friendship was stronger than ever. I loved the quiet days, spent studying or lounging in Jacob's garage watching him under the hood of a car.

Our first date was perfect. We had a candle light dinner at his house, just the two of us. Jacob helped me cook, which I think will forever be one of my favorite memories. The concentration on his face as he diced tomatoes for our salad was one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

Afterwards, since we'd been spending a lot of time alone, we'd got everyone together for a movie night. At first Jacob didn't seem to like the idea, he kept insisting that if this was going to be our first date "we should be alone". But, with little convincing (It's amazing how easily a kiss changes a person's mind) the pack and the girls joined us in Jacob's tiny living room. I don't remember ever laughing so much in one night.

I thought of the Cullens every once in a while. When I did, I told Jacob about some of the memories I had of them. I knew he didn't like the Cullens, but he always listened and never complained. He even asked questions, genuinely curious about the life I lived before he and I were close. I told him that sometimes I missed them, and I was worried I was forgetting them. I also told him that I would be forever grateful that they left, allowing me to be closer to him. I knew I was a different person now. I decided that I liked Jacob's Bella more than Edward's Bella. I remember telling Jake that, and he'd told me "You're Bella's Bella." It had only taken him 5 seconds before he added, "But you're still mine." I liked his answer.

I realized I was in love with Jake at one of the bonfires down in La Push. Some girl that had a crush on _my_ Jacob showed up and let me tell you. Green is not a good color on me. I was jealous.

Leah and Kim must have told me 100 times that night that I had nothing to worry about, but when I saw them talking and her put her hands on his chest, I nearly lost it.

I'm embarrassed to say that I made a fool of myself that night, storming away from the fire, tears streaming down my face. I don't even know why I was crying! All she did was touch him.

He followed me, of course. I didn't want him to see me acting like a jealous girlfriend, but he wouldn't budge, even when I told him to leave me alone.

Not only did he not leave me alone, he wouldn't stop asking me what was wrong, why I was crying. I was silent for a while, trying to make sense of the emotions I was currently feeling. I was embarrassed, annoyed, and jealous all wrapped into one. He watched me silently for a while, waiting for me to say something. When he asked again why I was crying, I finally exploded.

"Because I love you, okay? I love you, and she's pretty and I'm not and-" Before I could continue any more of my verbal diarrhea he was kissing me. I mean really kissing me. Hands on my face, tongue down my throat, body pressed as close as humanly possible kissing me. I felt that kiss all the way down to my toes.

When he pulled away we were both gasping for air. My body was still tingling and my heart was about to pound out of my chest as I stared up into his eyes.

"You're right, Bells, you're not pretty. You're fucking beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, I can go on but I may be here a while," I laughed, my eyes watering. I blinked away the tears quickly. "And even if she was pretty, I wouldn't know because no matter what, the only one I see is you, Bella. I love you, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say you love me too." He smiled then, my smile. The smile that made my knees week and gave me butterflies every time I saw it. He held me close, wrapping his arms around me tightly. We stayed like that for several minutes, neither of wanting to let the other go.

He ruined the sweet moment just a few seconds later.

"You know what, babe?"

"Hmm?" I didn't take my head off his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"I love when you're jealous. It's such a turn on." He laughed loudly.

I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly. "I hate you, Jacob Black." I went to step away from him, but he held on to me tighter.

"Now, how can you hate me if you just told me you love me?" Smart ass.

We made love that night for the first time. It was uncomfortable and it hurt, but it was everything I hoped it would be. He'd been so attentive to me, apologizing when it hurt, whispering how much he loved me. The second time was much better and a lot less painful. We didn't get much sleep that night, but I didn't care. The satisfied smile on his face all night told me that Jacob didn't care either.

For two weeks after we finally realized how we felt, I was happy. I was sure that life couldn't possibly get better.

Charlie and Billy were thrilled to learn that Jake and I were together. It was amusing that we told them separately and the first thing out of both of their mouths was "Finally". Jake and I both agreed. It was a lot less amusing when Charlie tried to give me the 'sex' talk. That had been the most awkward 10 minutes of my life. Jacob was in tears when I told him. The big jerk.

I loved the nights I got to spend with Jacob. He came to my room every night now, though Charlie had no idea. It was hard to hide how excited I was to go to bed. Charlie would definitely question why I was so happy to go to sleep.

One night Jacob was taking longer than usual to get to my house. I hadn't seen him since the day before and I'd spent the better part of the day thinking of all the things I wanted to do to him when I saw him. I'd gone shopping with Leah and Kim that afternoon, and let me tell you, the 3 of us together was a force to be reckoned with.

Just a year ago, I wouldn't have been caught dead in stores that had mannequins wearing close to nothing in the front windows. Nowadays, Victoria's Secret was a must when visiting the mall with the girls.

I didn't always buy something in these stores. Most of the time, though I was more confident than ever, I couldn't find the guts to pull off some of the outfits I'd come across.

I was excited about the outfit I found that day, a sheer white baby doll. It was gorgeous and trimmed with delicate bows and ribbons. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it in the store. With little convincing from Leah and Kim, I decided to buy it. I knew it would be worth it.

Getting ready for bed that night, I had every intention to wear a bra under the lingerie; however, thinking about what Jake's reaction would be of my see through outfit, I decided against it.

I couldn't wait for him to get here. It figured he was late.

**[Lemon Warning]**

I was lying back on my bed when I heard the quiet bark from just below my window. He always tried to give me a warning so I wouldn't have a heart attack when he entered my room late at night. I was lucky that Charlie never heard him, and if he did, he never mentioned it.

My stomach was in knots as I leaned back against the wall, hugging the pillow to my chest. I didn't want him to see my outfit right away. I wanted to see his reaction up close.

"Hey baby." He whispered as he entered. I smiled at him as he shut the curtains over and removed his jeans, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Yummy.

He was crawling up my bed, no doubt to kiss me when I placed my foot on his shoulder, halting his movements. The surprise and confused look on his face would have made me laugh if I wasn't so turned on.

"Bells?"

I leaned up slowly, removing the pillow from my body and watched his face closely as he took in the sight of my outfit. Or lack there of.

"I missed you." I whispered, rising to my knees in front of him. He was still on his hands and knees at the foot of my bed. He leaned back on his feet as I came closer, still staring at me in shock.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, loving the affect I was having on him. My body was tingling in anticipation of what was to come.

He opened his mouth to answer me, but nothing came out. I don't remember ever seeing Jacob speechless. It was quite the amusing sight.

He cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He nodded. It was taking everything in me to not giggle at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"I've been thinking about you all day. I almost started without you," I was teasing him, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if he was even blinking.

"Babe?" I ran my fingers through his hair, bringing him closer to my body. I smile as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" His voice was deep with lust. I nearly jumped when he gripped my hips tightly. He seemed to have gotten over his surprise.

I leaned in, kissing him softly. "Do you like my outfit?" I asked before kissing his lips gently once more.

He groaned into my mouth, pulling my body flush against him. "I fucking love your outfit, baby." He kissed me again, though this time it wasn't quick and it wasn't gentle. I moaned when I felt his need pressed against my stomach.

"I need you, babe." I panted when he released my lips, his lips leaving burning hot kissed along my jaw and down my neck.

He leaned back and I groaned at the look of pure lust in his eyes. It felt like I was going to combust at any moment.

Faster than I thought possible, he had the skimpy lingerie over my head and I was flat on my back. Leaning up on my elbows, I watched as he removed his boxers before reaching up to pull down my thong.

He crawled back onto the bed, pausing to trail feathery kisses up my stomach, stopping when he reached my breasts. He kissed both nipples gently, pausing to flick the hardened flesh with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his short hair, moaning as quietly as possible.

I didn't realize how loud I was until he kissed me, silencing my moans. "You have to be quiet, baby. Charlie's down the hall." One of his hands cupped my breast, squeezing and fondling my hardened nipples as he spoke.

I nodded, kissing him roughly. I could feel him at my entrance, teasing me. I bucked my hips, needing him inside me. "Come on, baby."

"What?" He asked, trailing kisses along my jaw until he reached my ear. "What do you want, babe?" His warm breath made my whole body shiver.

I traced my tongue along his neck, pausing to suck the flesh into my mouth. I moaned when I felt him buck his hips, the tip of his hardened arousal finding its way inside me.

His hand founds its way between my legs, lightly brushing his fingers along my slick slit. I gasped as his thumb made quick, gently circles around my clit.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Make love to me, babe. I need you."

I bit my lip, watching as he reached across me to my nightstand with one hand, grabbing the tiny foil packet from inside the drawer and opening it quickly.

I smiled at him as he climbed on top of me, positioning himself at my entrance. "Ready?" He whispered. I nodded.

He kissed me again, silencing my scream as he thrust himself into my heated sex. "Mmm, baby. I love you." I kissed him once more before laying my head back onto my pillows, watching his face as he thrust his hips slowly against my own. I loved seeing the intense look of pleasure on his face while we made love.

"I love you so much more babe." Was his breathy response, causing me to smile. I don't think it was possible to love any one as much as I loved him.

Needless to say, we didn't get much sleep that night. Who needed sleep when I had my sexy wolf to make love to all night?

**[End of lemon]**

I remember lying awake for a while after Jacob fell asleep, his head resting on my chest, thinking about how different my life was in such a short amount of time. I had friends that I knew would be there for the rest of my life, my relationship with Charlie was better than ever before, and I had the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for.

It shouldn't have surprised me that the Cullens chose then to return to my life.

* * *

**I wasn't sure at first if I wanted the Cullens to return, however I wanted to stick relatively close to some parts of the actual story. I think that the Cullens return is an important part of Bella & Jake's story. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and alerts. I just wanted to remind everyone that this story is going to be relatively short. Only 1 (maybe 2) more chapter after this one. I already have so many ideas for another Jacob & Bella fic, it's so exciting! Anyway… This chapter includes another lemon. This one is a little more graphic than the 2 from Chapter 2, I think. I included a warning once again, just in case there is someone who would like to skip it! Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was trying to kick Jacob out the day they returned. I promised Leah I would go shopping with her and she was supposed to be at my house to pick me up in 30 minutes. I still needed to shower and get ready, but Jacob was hard to get rid of. Not that I was trying very hard. He was so hard to resist, that stupid sexy werewolf.

Every chance he got he was kissing me, and because I was such a sucker, I melted every time I felt his lips on me. He knew exactly what spot on my neck to kiss to make my knees weak.

Somehow I'd managed to get us outside but he still would not give up. He had me up against my closed front door, kissing along my jaw, gently nibbling on my exposed skin. I was giggling and swatting him away telling him he needed to get going but he stayed put, his lips never stopped moving against my skin.

"Babe, I have to get ready. If I'm not ready when Leah gets here she's going to kill me,"

"I don't wanna." Jake whined, kissing along my jaw to my ear. I gasped when he gently tugged on my earlobe with his teeth. His fingers were lightly caressing the exposed skin of my lower back.

"I'll see you tonight, I promise." Even I sounded pathetic to myself. I loved the way his lips felt on me, and my resolve was weak. You try pushing away your extremely gorgeous boyfriend and tell me how easy it is.

He pulled away to stare into my eyes. My heart was racing, I was sure he could hear it. "Okay fine. I'll see you in a few hours." And with that he turned and walked toward the rabbit parked a few feet away.

I stood there for a second, shocked. What just happened?

"Jacob Black!"

He turned to me, a big smile on his face. That little punk! He thought this was funny. I'll show him funny.

"Is that any way to say goodbye to your girlfriend?" I teased, walking toward him and pushing him against his car. He was going to pay for that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe." He was laughing now.

"Uh huh. Give me a kiss and get outta here wolf boy."

He laughed loudly, pulling me close to his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. "Why would I kiss you? You're kicking me out." He pouted, trying to hide his smile.

I laughed, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. "Because I love you." I kissed his lower lip softly. "And I'm the luckiest girl in the world, because you love me too." I smiled.

He paused, seeming to think about it. "Mmmm. Maybe." He teased and before I could respond, he was kissing me.

I meant for it to be a simple kiss goodbye but I couldn't help myself. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled his face closer to mine, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close.

We were still kissing a minute or two or ten later when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Bella?"

I don't remember ever seeing Jacob move as fast as he did that day. One minute we were wrapped in each others arms, mouths fused together and the next he had me behind his back, glaring at someone I never expected to see again. Edward Cullen.

Edward was standing in front of us, staring at us like someone had just run over his puppy. I imagine it wasn't a pleasant site to see me wrapped in the arms of another man, but that was his fault.

"Edward?"

I peaked around Jacob's vibrating form to look into the eyes of my first love. I was surprised to see how quickly he'd gone from upset to infuriated. I'd never seen Edward look so murderous.

"Bella, you need to get away from him, he's going to hurt you." He didn't even look at me as he spoke, his black eyes locked on Jacob. I couldn't see Jacob's face from behind him, but I didn't have to see him to know how furious he must look.

I ignored him, reaching up to rub Jake's arms, willing him to calm down. The vibrating stopped a few seconds later, but he remained tense.

Edward watched us with a curious expression on his face, and I briefly wondered what he was thinking. Seeing some fragile human girl calm down an angry Quileute werewolf probably looked strange, I admit.

"I'd never hurt her, bloodsucker. That's not my job, is it?" The double meaning was not lost on any of us.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, still rubbing Jacob's arms gently trying to calm him down. The last thing I needed was for them to fight.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, love." I winced. If he noticed, he hid it well. "Alice failed to inform me that you'd disappeared from her visions long ago, though I believe that is my fault. I did ask her to stop looking."

I didn't say anything, looking up at Jacob's face for the first time. I couldn't read the expression on his face for the first time, and that scared me. It was killing me not knowing what was going through his head.

"Bella, I'd like to take you to the house. The family is there and anxious to see you. Everyone has missed you very much."

I looked at Edward, my heart gave a painful tug at the mention of the Cullens. Though I was still so angry at them leaving, I couldn't help but miss them.

Jacob growled quietly from beside me, I couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him to keep from phasing.

"I think it's best you leave, Edward." I reached down, grasping Jacob's trembling hand tightly. "Please give my love to your family."

His eyes seemed to be glued to mine and Jacob's hands. Finally, after several moments he looked up to meet my eyes, nodding once before disappearing into the woods.

I stood there silently, waiting for Jake to say something. I felt like it was forever before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Babe?" I stepped in front of him, gently resting my hands on his chest.

He looked down at me, his expression still unreadable.

"Talk to me." I was begging, and I hated it. I couldn't help it, though. I was desperate to know what he was thinking, but he gave away nothing.

He stared at me for a long time before he finally spoke. "I have to call Sam. I'll see you tonight, ok? Leah should be here any second."

I knew that arguing with him would be pointless, so I nodded, frowning. I wanted to talk about this. I didn't want him to leave with things so strained between us.

With a quick kiss, he got into his car and drove off. I watched his car until it was out of sight, not moving from my driveway.

Luckily, Leah's car appeared seconds after Jacob's disappeared. She knew something was wrong as soon as she saw me. We sat on my porch as I explained Edward's return and Jacob's abrupt departure, all the while fighting back the tears blurring my vision.

"It's going to be okay, Bell. He'll be back." Her reassuring words did not comfort me. I needed Jacob to come back, take me into his arms and tell me that he loved me and that we would get through this.

He didn't come back to my house that night.

Things only got worse from there. Edward wasn't happy to learn that I was dating a werewolf. Jacob wasn't happy that the Cullens were back. I wasn't happy that my life had been damn near perfect and now I had no idea what the hell was going on.

I found out through Jacob that the Cullens returned when Alice had a vision of Victoria returning to Forks. Apparently, they panicked when Alice tried to search for my future and had come up blank.

We realized early on that whenever Alice was around the pack, she couldn't see anything. It was kinda amusing to see her getting to aggravated.

Thankfully, I hadn't seen very much of the Cullens since they returned. Sam and Carlisle came to an agreement that they would only have contact with each other when Alice saw something new. So far, she'd seen nothing, and I'd kept my distance.

Things with Jacob were strained and I felt terrible. Every time he looked at me, I felt like he was waiting for me to disappear. Not to mention that we'd barely had any alone time and I missed him.

Edward had taken it upon himself to annoy the ever loving shit out of me. I'd practically nailed my bedroom window shut after the first night he showed up. I'd been dressed in a tank top and boy shorts, waiting for Jacob when he let himself in. It'd taken me over an hour to convince Jacob not to hunt him down.

After 2 weeks of driving me nuts, I finally agreed to talk to Edward. He'd been just short of begging and I couldn't take it anymore. I hated that they were back and that I cared. I missed them, but that didn't mean I was happy to see them. Jacob wasn't happy when I told him Edward was stopping by that night. He'd felt a little better when I told him Charlie knew that Edward was coming over, and I promised to stay downstairs.

I hated that Edward still had any affect on me. I'd spent the better part of my first year in Forks loving Edward; it was hard to just ignore that. I knew it hurt Jacob to know that Edward being here affected me, but I assured him every day that it wasn't what he was thinking. He never voiced his fears, but it wasn't hard to guess what was going on inside Jacob's head.

"Bella, Edward's here." Charlie called, stepping aside to let Edward in. I hurried downstairs, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Hello Edward,"

He smiled at me. "Bella, you look lovely." I mentally rolled my eyes. I looked the same as I did everyday, tank top and sweat pants.

"Shall we?" I motioned toward the kitchen, ignoring the confused look on his face. I knew he expected to go up to my room, but after the last incident, he wasn't going anywhere near my bedroom. My bedroom was a werewolf only zone. Ha.

Charlie watched us for a moment, I could tell he didn't know what to do with himself. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. I felt his pain. I didn't know what to do with myself either.

"Dinner's almost ready, dad. I'll call you when it's done." I gave him a reassuring smile before following Edward into the kitchen. I opened the oven to check the lasagna first and then sat at the table across from Edward. I didn't have to wait long before he began to speak.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Bella." I gave him a tight smile in response. "I know this isn't easy, my family and I returning to Forks unannounced. I apologize for that."

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I folded my arms across my chest. "No, it's not easy, Edward. You left with barely a goodbye. Your familyleft without _any_ goodbye. Now you show up a year later and you expect everything to be the same. It's not, Edward. Nothing is the same. _I'm _not the same."

He nodded, slowly. "I see. I apologize for our abrupt departure, Bella. I was trying to do what is best-"

"Don't you dare say that you were doing what's best for _me_. How do you know what's best for me?" I lowered my voice. "You said yourself, you can't read my mind. How do you know what I want? I don't want to hear that." Jerk.

He silent for a few moments before leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. I unconsciously leaned back, though he was across the table. He winced, but I ignored it. He deserved it, and I refused to feel bad.

"Bella. Please understand that while my actions are unforgivable, I had the very best intentions for you, love."

"_Stop _calling me that. I'm not your _love_, Edward. I haven't been for a long time."

He nodded slowly, but he didn't comment. "I can see that you are still very angry with me. I cannot apologize enough for the pain that my family and I have caused you, Bella. You should know that my family has not been happy with me since we left Forks." His voice was sad.

I sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He was about to say something, but stopped when Charlie walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked, looking back and forth between us. I was sure he could feel the tension in the small room.

"Absolutely, Chief Swan. Bella and I are just catching up." I rolled my eyes as discreetly as possible. I could tell by the look on my fathers face that I didn't do a good job at hiding my annoyance. He laughed once, grunted in response and walked out, leaving us alone once more.

"I have to finish dinner, Edward. Jacob will be over soon. I think we've said all that we needed to."

"Not everything." He frowned, staring at me with one of the most pitiful looks I'd ever seen.

"What is it?" I finally asked. Something about the look on his face was making me nervous. I was sure that I didn't want to hear what he had to say next.

"I lied to you when I left that day, Bella," My stomach dropped. "You believed me so easily. You really thought that I no longer loved you? I will never love another the way I love you, Bella."

Love? Did he just say love? Present tense. Oh God.

I sat there for a long time, unable to form a response. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Bella? Are you alright, love?"

Was I alright? I didn't know. This was too much to deal with.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I don't like it, and Jacob doesn't either." I paused. "Why are you telling me this?" I finally asked. I cringed. I sounded so weak.

"Because I love you, Bella. I love you, and I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. I know that things are different, with the _werewolf_ now, but what we had is once in a lifetime. Our love is pure, Isabella."

My heart clenched at the mention of Jacob. My Jacob. I needed him here. I needed him to be here with me, to hold me and tell me that this was a nightmare and that this wasn't happening. But I knew that it was. This was happening, and I needed to deal with it on my own.

What did this mean, though? I'd spent the better part of the last year thinking that Edward never loved me. That what Edward and I shared wasn't real. To find out now that I was wrong, it knocked the wind out of me.

Could I see myself with Edward ever again? Could I really see a life as a Cullen? As a vampire? Could I really give up my family? My wolves? Could I let go of Jacob, for the life I wanted so long ago?

I shook my head. "No."

Edward looked confused. "No?"

"I'd like for you to leave, Edward. My boyfriend will be here momentarily to have dinner with my father and I, and I'd like for you to be gone when he gets here." I mentally patted myself on the back for how strong I sounded.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Edward. I love Jacob. I can't and wont give that up. I'm sorry." I turned toward the stove, ending the conversation. I busied myself, removing the lasagna from the oven and calling out to Charlie that dinner was ready.

"Good evening, Chief Swan."

"Edward." Was Charlie's response and then the front door opened and closed. I sighed in relief.

I was putting our plates on the table when Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Everything alright, Bells?"

I looked up and smiled. "Everything is great, dad." I turned to grab the pan of lasagna, gently setting it in the middle of the table.

"Where's that son of mine?" Charlie teased, taking his seat next to mine. My heart clenched at his words. He had no idea how much his words meant to me. I briefly wondered if Edward was still within hearing distance and heard Charlie refer to Jacob as his son. I shrugged the thought away. It didn't matter to me. I almost hoped that he did hear him, maybe then he'd realize how close Jake and I were.

"He'll be over soon. He was with Embry and Quil last time I spoke to him. There's another lasagna in the oven for him," I winked. Charlie always made jokes about Jake's large appetite.

He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Bottomless pit." I smiled.

Charlie and I talked through the rest of dinner, exchanging stories of the week so far. I listened with a smile on my face as he talked about his fishing trip with Billy and Harry. I was glad that he had such good friends.

He excused himself from the table once we were finished, making his way to the living room to watch sports center.

I was still sitting in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jacob walked in. I was so happy to see him that I jumped into his arms, not caring that Charlie was standing there watching us.

He excused himself upstairs after a few awkward moments on his part, I'm sure. I didn't miss the smile on his face, though. It wasn't a secret who my father preferred.

"How'd it go?" He asked, moving so I could sit on the counter in front of him. He lifted his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"It was hard, but it's over." I smiled, reaching up to cup his cheeks. "Hungry?" I knew the answer to that.

After Jacob finished 3 large helpings of lasagna, I climbed onto his lap, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I hugged him close, kissing his neck softly.

"Let's go upstairs." I whispered into Jacob's ear, gently tracing my tongue along the rim of his ear. I heard him take a deep breath and smiled slightly. I took his earlobe between my teeth, grinning when I felt him shiver beneath me. I was unable to continue my teasing before he lifted me from his lap and hurried upstairs. I buried my face in his neck, placing gently kisses on his warm skin.

It was in the next seconds that we were laying on my bed, Jacob hovering above me. I reached up, running my fingers through his short silky hair.

"I missed you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"I missed you too, baby." He whispered against my lips before kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jacob pulled away a few seconds later, chuckling when I protested. "I'm not going anywhere, Bells." He kissed my nose gently before raising himself onto his knees. He motioned with his finger to come closer, and I sat up quickly.

**[Lemon Warning]**

He smiled at me as he lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it behind him. He leaned forward, brushing gently kisses along my collar bone, gently running his fingertips along the exposed skin of my back. He was about to undo the clasp on my bra when I stopped him. The confused expression on his face made me smile.

"Babe?"

I bit my lower lip, lifting my body so I was on my knees before him. "You have way too much clothing on." I smiled when he gave me a knowing smirk. He allowed me to lift his t-shirt above his head, dropping it to the floor. I paused to place delicate kisses on his chest.

"Mmm. Delicious." I whispered, smiling. I glanced up to see Jacob watching me with hooded eyes. I moaned at the sight. "God baby, you're so sexy." I mumbled against his warm skin, trailing wet kisses up his chest to his neck.

"Bells, I need you."

I gently ran my hands along his chest to the waistband of his jeans. He leaned back, watching my shaking hands undo the button of his jeans and lower his zipper before he pulled them off and tossed them to join our shirts on the floor. His hands were pulling my sweatpants and panties down in the next second, and we were both naked.

I laid back on my bed, bringing Jacob on top of me again, kissing his lips hungrily. He pulled back too soon, and before I could protest for the second time that night, he was attacking my neck. I tilted my head to the opposite side, giving him complete access to my skin.

"Mmm. Babe, I want you so bad." He growled into my neck, his hands drifting down to my breasts. I groaned loudly when he pulled on my nipples, lowering his mouth to take one into his warm mouth.

"Oh Jacob." I sighed his name, laying my head back on my pillows. I loved the feeling of his mouth and hands on my body. I bucked my hips against his, causing us both to groan.

"Do that again," He whispered, removing his mouth from my nipple to kiss me. I bucked my hips against him, pleasantly surprised when he thrust himself inside me.

"Uhhh," We groaned loudly into the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching my back as he continued to pound into me. I felt like it'd been forever since we were intimate, and I was loving this. I felt like our need for each other had reached a new high.

"You like that?" He growled into my ear, his hands squeezing my hips in a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

I moaned in response. I loved when he got like this. Making love to Jacob never got old. Some nights it was slow and passionate, and on nights like tonight, it was rough.

I leaned up on my elbows, kissing him deeply. I lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, our bodies slick with sweat. I pulled away a few seconds later, his head leaned into the crook of my neck, allowing me to whisper into his ear. I knew he loved when I talked dirty to him.

"Fuck me, babe. Just like that. Oh yeah. Do you like fucking my wet pussy?" He groaned into my neck loudly, speeding up his thrusts. "Oh yes, baby. You're gonna make me cum. Do you want me to cum all over your hard cock?" I bit into his shoulder, feeling my orgasm approaching quickly.

"Dammit, Bells. I feel you about to cum. Cum baby. Cum all over me." He moaned, reaching down to pinch the swollen bundle of nerves between my legs. That was my undoing.

I bucked against his hips repeatedly, riding out the waves of pleasure. I moaned his name repeatedly as he thrust into me, prolonging my orgasm as long as possible. I could tell he was close, so I pushed against his shoulders, stilling his movements.

"Babe, I'm so close." He whimpered, but I silenced his protest with a sweet kiss.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." I whispered into the kiss. I smiled as he groaned, pulling out of me and laying down next to me.

I didn't hesitate to follow, lowering my head to his swollen shaft. I took him into my mouth, humming in delight. He groaned loudly, gripping my shoulders in his hands.

I watched him as I pumped him in and out of my mouth. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was wide open, panting.

I could feel his entire body shaking as I sucked him harder, drawing him further toward the edge.

"Bells, baby. Oh Goddddd." He groaned loudly, gasping for breath. I could feel him about to cum. I reached up, lightly caressing his balls, moaning around him.

"Bellaaaaa!" He bucked his hips, as his warm seed filled my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could.

**[End of Lemon]**

It was several minutes later when he finally calmed down, pulling me into his arms. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too." I laid my head down on his chest, hugging him close to my naked body. I never wanted to move from that moment.

"Can we just stay here, like this, forever?" I whispered, tracing patterns on his chest. I leaned my head back to look at him, smiling.

He chuckled softly. "I'm not sure your dad would like it very much if we stayed in your bed naked forever."

I laughed, shrugging. "Then we'll stay in your bed."

"Naked?" He asked, amused.

I nodded. "So I can take advantage of you whenever I want."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Only if I can take advantage of _you_ whenever _I_ want."

I pretended to think about it for a moment before I shrugged. "Sounds like a fair deal to me."

He smiled. "I love you, Bells."

I nodded. "I know." I laughed when he poked me in the side.

"Ok, ok. Geez. I love you, too." I paused. "But only because that poke hurt."

* * *

**I wanted to give you guys a little fluff at the end there. Hope you liked Chapter 3! Let me know what you think! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so so much for your reviews & alerts! Longer A/N on the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I was on the reservation when we found out that Victoria was on her way and wasn't alone. The pack and the Cullens were at a mutual agreement that they would work together, being that their goal was the same: to protect their loved ones and kill Victoria. Everyone seemed okay with the agreement with the exception of Jacob and Edward. They hated each other for different reasons. Jacob hated Edward for my past, and Edward hated Jacob for my present and future.

There wasn't enough time to come up with a plan. Someone mentioned getting me as far away from the fight as possible, but it was too late. According to Alice, we had no longer than 10 minutes.

I was standing with the pack as Sam and Jacob spoke to the Cullens, coming up with a strategy to destroy the threat as quickly as possible.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bells." I looked up as Embry slung his arm around my shoulders, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Ya Bell, we got this. The red head doesn't stand a chance." Jared chimed in, smiling widely. I smiled again. I felt so lucky to have these guys in my life. They really were like brothers to me.

I listened to their conversation for a few more minutes before returning my gaze to Jacob and the Cullens. Edward was looking directly at me, but I didn't seem him. I only saw Jake. He was looking at me now, the expression on his face made my stomach drop. I'd never seen him so scared.

I saw Edward and Alice making their way toward me, but I ignored them. I needed to be with Jacob.

I ran toward him, jumping into his awaiting arms, and hugged him close. In the back of my mind I knew that we had an audience and everyone had suddenly become quiet, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I needed Jacob to know how much I loved him.

"Please be careful," I begged, pulling back slightly to take his face between my hands. I smiled at him as I leaned in to press several gentle kisses on his lips. "I love you."

I could feel him smiling into the kiss. "I love you, too Bells." I tightened my legs around his waist, needing to be as close to him as possible.

"They're almost here." Alice informed everyone. I desperately wanted to ignore her, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Bella, I-" Jacob started but I silenced him, placing my finger on his lips.

"Just kiss me, babe. Kiss me and come back to me." I didn't have to wait long before he crashed his lips to mine. I felt his arms wrap around my back tighter as he kissed me.

I protested when he pulled away too soon, leaning my forehead against his, taking deep steadying breaths. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt him gently wiping away my tears.

"Go to Leah. Please be careful, Bells. I love you."

I nodded, choking back a sob. I kissed him again, deeper than I ever had before. I felt like hours went by before he put me down. I was painfully aware that it had only been seconds. I hesitated, looking up into his eyes for a long moment before smiling. This wasn't the end for us. I knew it, and I could tell by the love and dedication in his eyes that he knew it too.

"Bella?" Leah's voice was gentle, I felt her grasp my hand and I knew it was time.

Still looking into Jacob's eyes, I forced myself to let go of his warm hand and allowed Leah to guide me away from everyone. I briefly made eye contact with the Cullens, each of them looking at me with different expressions on their face. "Take care of yourselves." I whispered, knowing they'd hear me.

Leah and I stopped walking on the opposite end of the clearing. I stole a quick glance to wear the pack and Cullens were standing. Jacob was phased with his brothers now; Leah joined them just seconds later. She stayed in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the others. I was grateful. I didn't want to see anything.

It hadn't taken Victoria long to find us. Fortunately, the fight didn't last long; she'd been unprepared to face the Cullens _and _the wolves.

My own stupidity was the reason that anyone got hurt. I'd foolishly thought it was over, and all I did was take one step closer to Jacob when someone had grabbed me from behind. I didn't have to look back to know it was her.

She was mocking me, telling me that getting through both the Cullens and the wolves shouldn't have been as easy as it was, and that I'd made it too easy for her. She almost sounded disappointed. I thought for sure that I was going to be sick.

I didn't see much of what happened next; everyone was moving too fast. The only thing I did see was Jacob being thrown into a tree a few feet away from me and Victoria bite down into Edward's neck. The wolves made quick work of destroying the newborn that had injured Jacob, and no more than 30 seconds could have gone by before the Cullens had Victoria torn to shreds and Carlisle by Edward's side.

Now I'd heard that a vampires bite could severely harm or kill the wolves, but I was unsure of how that affected other vampires. From the looks of it, a giant portion of Edward's neck was missing. I quickly looked away, feeling my stomach turn.

This led me to where I was now. Standing there, watching the two loves of my life suffering, because of me.

Alice was watching me, calling for me that Edward needed me. Leah was calling me, Jacob needed me.

I felt like we were playing tug of war and I was in the middle.

I hated that whichever way I went I was going to hurt someone. I was tired of people suffering because of my decisions. But this decision wasn't hard, I knew where I belonged.

The choice was already made for me when I looked at Jacob and saw his sad eyes staring at me. My heart gave a painful tug as I noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. I glanced back toward Edward, apologizing softly before hurrying to Jacob's side. I cringed when I saw the blood on the ground below him.

"Bella?" I could feel tears filling my eyes for the second time that day, but I blinked them away. I needed to be strong for him.

"I'm here." I reassured him, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." His smile in response was all I needed to reassure me that I had made the right choice.

* * *

"Bells?"

"Jacob Black. You better not be out of bed." I yelled from the kitchen, shaking my head. His voice sounded close.

"Babe come on. I'm fine. You've been in here for a while, I missed you." I laughed, turning to face him. He gave me his best puppy dog face, standing in the doorway of his small kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him.

It was 5 days after the fight and according to Carlisle, Jacob was almost completely healed. I couldn't help fussing over him. The night of the fight, I had to listen to Jacob screaming for almost an hour as Carlisle reset the bones on the right side of his body. I'm pretty sure that had been the worst hour of my life, and that was obviously saying something.

"Fine, but at least sit down." I motioned to one of the chairs at the dining room table. "Dinner's almost done anyway." I grabbed the oven mitts, pulling the lemon chicken out of the oven and set it on the table in front of him. "Charlie! Billy! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

One of them grunted in response, I wasn't sure who. I laughed, shaking my head. Men and their sports.

"Come here," Jacob murmured, grabbing my hips and pulling me down onto his lap. I was only able to worry about hurting him for a second before he buried his face into my neck, kissing me gently. "I miss you." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my skin.

I shivered, leaning into his chest. "But I'm right here," I responded, breathlessly.

He shook his head, trailing kisses along my jaw, to the hollow behind my ear. "You know what I mean," He scooted my over on his lap; I gasped as I felt the bulge in his shorts.

"Jacob," I turned my head, moaning as he caught my lips in a hard kiss. I buried my hands in his hair, holding him in place.

"Father in the room."

I laughed as Jacob groaned, turning to watch Charlie open the fridge to grab another beer. "Dinner's ready. Can you tell Billy?" I kissed Jacob on the cheek before standing to take the baked potatoes out of the microwave.

I jumped a second later when I felt Jacob behind me, kissing my neck. "You're all mine later. No interruptions." I shivered for the second time, turning my face to smile at him.

"Promise?" I grinned, leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Father in the room, _again_." It was Billy this time. Jake groaned as I laughed. I wouldn't admit it, but I loved that Billy and Charlie teased us. It made me happy that they were as happy for us as we are.

* * *

Two days later, I was walking to the treaty line with the wolf pack. Seth was the only one human, holding my hand as we followed the rest of the wolves to meet the Cullens.

When we got there, the Cullens were already waiting. I was relieved to see that Edward looked completely healed. Jacob was almost 100%, but was still achy. It had taken him over an hour to convince me that he was ok to phase. I was still unsure. He was sitting on the other side of me and I didn't miss the looks on the Cullens' face as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his soft fur. It was no secret that they didn't approve of my being so close to werewolves, but I loved the pack. It didn't bother me whether or not they were phased or not, they were still a bunch of overgrown puppies to me.

"Bella! I didn't expect to see you here." Esme greeted, smiling warmly.

I smiled back. "Hi Esme." I stayed in between Seth and Jacob.

One by one, Sam, Jacob and Embry phased and pulled their shorts on. Paul, Jared, Leah and Quil remained in wolf form. Seth gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before joining his brothers in front of me. I could tell they were keeping their guards up. No matter how much the Cullens had helped, they were still their enemy.

"Sam, I just want to thank you and your pack for the help that you offered us. I'm pleased that no one was injured too severely." He smiled at Jacob, who nodded in return.

"Will you and your family be staying?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point. I had to admire Sam for being so polite. I could tell that the rest of the pack was on edge, though Sam seemed to be completely relaxed.

Carlisle smiled. "My family and I have missed Forks; we plan to stay for a little longer."

Sam nodded, ignoring the growling coming from the Pack behind him. I turned to look at the ones who were phased, surprised when the growls calmed down.

"The treaty still remains. Though, we ask that there will be no problems with Bella's home," Sam started, looking toward me. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "It is best for all involved that all uninvited visitors respect Bella's privacy." He gave Edward a pointed look. Jacob and I were very much in agreement that we didn't want Edward coming to my room at night, or at all.

Edward hissed. I could see Jacob beginning to tremble.

Carlisle held his hand up, silencing Edward. "Of course,"

"Carlisle-"

"Edward, we have to let Bella make her own decisions."

I took a step closer to Jacob, though I stayed behind him.

"Bella, he's not in control-" Edward started to say, but I ignored him. Jacob growled low in his chest, but stayed where he was.

I wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist, hoping to calm him down. I could practically see the anger vibrating off of him. I smiled into his shoulder when he calmed down and grasped my hand.

I didn't have to look at Edward to know he was staring at us.

Sam cleared his throat. "Then we are in agreement. I also want to thank your family for your help and for protecting Bella."

Carlisle nodded, looking at me with a kind smile. "Of course. Bella will always be a part of our family."

I watched as Sam and Carlisle shook hands and everyone turned to leave. I offered the Cullens a smile and a wave. I tried to ignore the pain in the eyes of Alice and Edward, but it was difficult.

Jacob froze suddenly and I wasn't surprised to see Edward standing in front of us in the next second.

"Bella, please. You're making the wrong choice." His voice was pleading.

I didn't have to look at Jacob to know he was angry; I was surprised I wasn't angry myself.

The rest of the Cullens were standing behind Edward now, and I could hear the pack behind me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But you made your choice and I've made mine. It's him. It'll always be him, every time." I reached back for Jacob, smiling when I felt him grasp my hand tightly. I'd never felt as confident about any decision in my life as I was about this one. "I'll always care about you," I paused and smiled at the Cullens. "About all of you, but the pack is my family now. Jacob is my family now." I met Carlisle's eye and he smiled.

I waved once more to the Cullens before turning to face the pack. I smiled at each of the boys before me, receiving winks and smiles in return. They truly were my family.

I smiled up at Jacob when he looked at me, and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "Let's go home, babe."

My heart fluttered in my chest at the wide smile on his face.

We turned together to walk back into the trees, his arm around my shoulder, and my arms around his waist. I held him close as we made our way to my truck.

It had been a long few weeks and I was desperate to be alone with my wolf. I couldn't wait to try on that nursing outfit I bought with Leah after Jacob got hurt. He was going to love it.

But that, my friends, is an entirely different story.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad it's over! Thank you guys so so much for all the great reviews & story/author/favorite alerts. Seriously, it means SO much to me that you enjoyed this story. I'm listing this as 'Complete' for now, but I'm thinking about posting an epilogue. That wont be for a few weeks, though. Would you guys like to see whats going on with Jacob & Bella a few years down the road? Let me know :)**

**Also, if you are interested I will be starting a new Jacob/Bella story very shortly called 'Make It Right'. I got the idea after listening to 'Make It Right' by the Jonas Brothers (dont judge me! hahaha) If you like them, check out the song, if not- look up the lyrics, it's a great song! I'm going to start working on that soon. So if you are interested, add me to your author alert! :) Again, thank you so much! Be on the look out for the Epilogue!**

**If you'd like, leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the last chapter. I love hearing from you guys. :)**

**XOXO,**

**Katie**


	5. Epilogue

**You guys are amazing. A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_4 Years Later_

_Edward,_

_This is for Bella._

_-Jacob_

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Well, if you stopped moving, I'd stop poking you." I glared at Leah, huffing in annoyance.

"Well I'd stop moving if you'd stop poking me!" Fittings for my wedding dress were quickly becoming one of my least favorite things to do. Leah had been insistent that she design and make the dress for me, and even though she'd stuck me with a needle about 15 times, I had to admit she was doing a pretty great job. That and it saved us money.

Kim laughed from her position on the couch. "Okay, let's see…" She paused, skimming the magazine in front of her. "Your man wants to take you out on a date, would you rather A) Dinner and movie. B) A walk on the beach. C) Order take out and rent your favorite movie. Or D) Forget the date, let's skip right to dessert."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I say D," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and Leah and Kim giggled.

"No surprise there." Leah teased, and I shrugged, smiling. If you had a man like I did, you'd skip straight to dessert too.

Rachel walked in a second later, carrying a bag of Publix subs. "Why don't you do something useful for a change and grab the chips from the kitchen?" She teased Kim, glancing toward Leah and I. "Wow Bells, you look gorgeous. Good job, Leah."

I smiled. Leah muttered a thank you, not looking away from my dress. I think Leah may have found her calling.

"I am doing something useful, thank you very much." Kim defended, coming back from the kitchen with a large bag of Doritos.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm providing the entertainment."

I laughed, amused. Rachel and Kim had a love/hate relationship that everyone enjoyed. They bickered like the best of them, but at the end of the day, they loved the other like sisters.

"Entertainment? You call Cosmo entertainment?"

"Alright, alright. Bella, you can take the dress off now, but be very careful. I left the pins in."

I groaned. "Lee! The last time you did that, I had a needle in my ass." I shuddered at the memory.

"I'll help you." Rachel laughed, following me upstairs. I walked slower than usual, carefully avoiding injury.

"I can't wait for next weekend. Weddings are so romantic." I looked into the mirror, meeting Rachel's wistful gaze as she unzipped my dress. I smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," I admitted, honestly while she laughed. "But I'm more excited."

Thankfully we got the dress off without any damage and Rachel laid it across mine and Jacob's bed. "Leah did a great job. My brother is a lucky guy." I blushed. I don't know what I would have done without Rachel the past few years. Sure, Leah and Kim were my best friends, but Rachel was already my sister. It was just an added bonus that within the next week, she'd officially be my sister-in-law.

"I'm the lucky one." I smiled, thinking of Jacob. He was with the guys on a camping trip and I missed him; Sam had described it as "Jacob's last week of freedom." I wasn't worried; no matter how much the guys drove my crazy, I loved them all and I trusted them. My only request was to bring my fiancé back in one piece in time to say 'I do'. They were supposed to be home in a few hours, and I was internally counting down the minutes.

"Okay, can you wipe that wistful look off your face now? I think I'm going to be sick."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I think I should get a pass this week. I'm allowed." I turned toward my closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and one of Jacob's t-shirts.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about every other day of the year?" It was the truth. Jacob and I were pretty sappy, but I didn't care. I knew our friends didn't mind either. No matter how much they complained about our PDA, I knew they were happy for us.

"Well, you can just blame that on your brother's good looks." She rolled her eyes, walking out of the room and making her way downstairs. I smiled to myself, following her.

Teasing her was just _too _easy.

* * *

A few hours and 2 bottles of wine later, Leah had the bright idea to make us play Twister. At least she hadn't suggest _naked _twister.

"Left hand yellow, Leah." I giggled. She was already half on top of me; that would make her _completely_ on top of me. How was it okay for little kids to play this game? It was nearly impossible _not_ to end up in some sort of sexual position. Come to think of it, that was probably why they wanted to play. Perverts.

Just as she placed her hand on the bright yellow dot next to my head, the door swung open and Leah and I simultaneously lost our balances trying to look to see who it was. Kim and Rachel were hysterically laughing from their position on the couch; I thought one of them was going to fall off they were laughing so hard.

"Whoa." Sam mumbled, staring at the two of us, still lying on the floor. I admit, walking into a house and seeing two girls in the position that we were in had to be interesting for a guy.

"Can we play?" Jacob asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I smiled widely, scrambling to get out from under Leah and ran for the door. The amount of wine I'd consumed made me even more excited to see him and I launched myself at my laughing fiancé. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I peppered his face with kisses, finally attacking his still smiling lips.

"I take it you missed me?" Jacob was still laughing as I kissed him silly.

I was vaguely aware of one of the guys clearing their throats, but I wasn't willing to pull away from Jacob to find out who it was.

"I think that's our cue. Bye Bell."

I pulled away from Jacob, blushing slightly. "Bye guys." Jacob laughed loudly, lowering me back to the floor, keeping his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't forget about the final fittings tomorrow, guys." Embry, Quil and Paul nodded at Jacob before turning to walk out the front door, calling out their goodbyes. "Sam, thanks for the trip man. I had a great time."

Sam nodded, reaching forward to bump fists with Jacob. "I'm glad you had fun." Something about the look on my face made Sam laugh and turn to Jacob again. "Good luck, man." I glared at him, but he just laughed louder.

I could feel Jacob laughing, and I poked him in the side. "Don't you laugh at me, Jacob Black."

"Bella, we'll see you in the morning." I turned in Jacob's arms, smiling at Leah and Rachel.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." I pulled myself away from Jacob long enough to hug them both tightly.

"See you later, bro. She's a little drunk." I may be drunk, but I wasn't deaf. I glared at Rachel as she followed a laughing Paul out the door.

Jacob was trying not to laugh as he closed the door, turning toward me. I gave him my best scowl, but I could tell her wasn't fazed. He smiled brightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. You big jerk." I turned toward the living room, stumbling over to try and put the board game away. I wasn't doing a good job. When did the room start spinning?

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll do this?" I didn't have to turn around to know he was laughing at me. I'd almost fallen over half a dozen times, at least.

"Fine. But it's not because I can't do this." When I turned around, he had the decency to stop laughing, but I could see he was making an effort. "It's because I'm tired." I thought I sounded pretty convincing.

"I know, babe. Can you make it upstairs okay?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Of course I can." I took a step toward the stairs, tripping over one of the empty wine bottles. He reached for me, just as I steadied myself, blushing slightly. "I'm fine." I ignored the smile on his face. Embarrassing.

It took me a while, but I finally made it to our bedroom. I walked into the bathroom, washing up and brushing my teeth. I took the sweats and my t-shirt off, deciding not to put on the night gown I'd grabbed on the way.

Excitedly, I turned off all the lights and crawled under the covers, waiting for Jacob. He was definitely going to be surprised.

After what seemed like an hour, I heard the familiar footsteps approaching our bed room. "Bells? Why are the lights off?"

"The lights are too bright." I think the excitement of being with Jacob was sobering me up, but I didn't mind. He'd been gone for a week, and my whole body was humming in excitement.

In the darkness, I heard him chuckle and make his way to the bathroom.

Being careful to keep the comforter up to my chin, I turned to watch him undress for bed. I bit my lip, stifling a moan when he lifted his shirt over his head. The longer he took, the more impatient I got. This was taking _way _too long.

"Hurry up." I smiled as he laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He turned the bathroom light off, walking over and climbing in next to me. "Why are you all the way over there? Come here."

I smiled when he scooted closer, grabbing my hip and pulling my back against his chest. The sharp intake of his breath told me he realized I was naked.

He groaned. "Babe." I smiled, turning toward him, moaning as I pressed my naked breasts against his warm chest.

"Yes?"

He caressed my back, leaning forward to press warm kisses along my jaw. "You don't waste any time, do you?" His tone was teasing, and I shook my head, breathlessly.

"I missed you." He rolled me onto my back, careful to rest his weight on his forearms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my nails through the short hair on the nape of his neck. He reached up, brushing my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead, cheek and nose before leaning back to look into my eyes.

I smiled up at him, pulling him further into my body. "I missed you more." I responded, leaning up to capture his lips once more. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, causing him to groan into my mouth.

I moaned as he bucked his hips into mine, and I hooked one leg around his waist, urging him on. "Oh God."

I felt like his hands were everywhere at once. In my hair, on my breasts, on my hips, and I couldn't get enough of him; I wanted more.

Reaching down, I tugged on his boxers. "You're wearing too much clothes." I whispered in his ear. I smiled when his boxers were being thrown across our bedroom in the next second.

"Better?" He leaned forward, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned, massaging his shoulders. "Oh yeah." He reached up to caress my other nipple, rolling the sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I moaned loudly.

I reached down, grasping his shaft in my hand, running my thumb along the tip. I bit my lip when he tore away from my chest and he gasped. I grasped his cheek in my other hand and guided his mouth back to mine, kissing him deeply. Our tongues dueled for dominance, Jacob quickly won.

"I need you." I didn't give him time to argue as I lined him up with my entrance. He thrust his hips gently, teasing me with the tip of his throbbing member. "Jacob." I whined, bucking my hips, taking more of him inside of me. I moaned into his neck, biting his skin gently.

"I love you, Bells." He entered me slowly, teasing me. I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips, lifting my hips until he was buried inside me. We both groaned loudly; it felt like we'd been a part a year and not just a week.

"I love you, too." I moaned, dragging my nails along the back of his neck. I raised my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, leaning my head back against the pillows in ecstasy.

He quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of my soaking wet heat. I felt the familiar burning in the pit of my stomach and was suddenly desperate for release.

Reaching between us, I rubbed my fingers along my clit in tight quick circles, moaning at the sensation.

Jacob looked down, biting his lip tightly at the sight of me pleasuring myself. "Oh God, Bells." He was slamming into me now, and I could tell he was close.

He shifted his weight from his fore arms to his hands, thrusting in and out, in and out. I reached up, twisting and pulling on my nipples, knowing how much he loved to see me touch myself.

He continued his quick rhythm until I cried out, arching my back, my orgasm washing over me. "Oh god, Jacob baby. Yes!"

"Look at me, babe." He grunted. I opened my eyes, staring deeply into his eyes as he gave one final thrust, groaning loudly as he came inside of me.

"You should go away more often." I teased, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. That was amazing.

He chuckled, rolling over onto his back. I snuggled close to his side, laying my head over his heart. "I'm just kidding. Don't leave me again."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead, running his hand along my back. "I won't. Not unless you're coming with me."

I nodded, kissing his chest softly. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

The week before our wedding was the fastest week of my life. Between final dress fittings, manicures, pedicures, hair appointments, and picking people up from the airport, I was a busy girl.

But none of that mattered though because today was my wedding day. I couldn't believe the day was finally here. In a matter of hours, I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. I was practically giddy.

"Time to put your dress on, Bells." I nodded at Leah, looking up at Rachel as she put the final touches on my make up. I could see myself in the mirror, and I was happy with the girl staring back at me. My hair was half up, half down and Rachel had curled it to perfection. I'd been worried that I had too much make up on, but she'd done a great job, applying only foundation, very little blush (I didn't need much help in that department- I had a permanent blush on my face) light eyeliner and a pale shimmery gold eye shadow.

"All done." She smiled at me before turning to put away her make up.

"Thanks, Rach." I stood up, making my way over to Leah who helped me into my dress. As she zipped up the back of the dress, I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking of how far I'd come in the past few years.

It was funny to think about much my life had changed since I moved to Forks. I'd gone through a lot to get to this moment, but I'd do it all over again in a heart beat if it led me to this day. I was getting married to my soul mate- the love of my life- my best friend.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Charlie poke his head inside, smiling as he saw me. I blushed as he whistled.

"Bells, you look absolutely beautiful." From across the room, I could tell he was getting choked up. It wasn't the first time today that I'd seen it. When I'd shown Renee and Sue my wedding dress a few hours ago, they both had tears in their eyes. I was proud of myself for staying strong. So far.

"Thanks, dad." I could feel my eyes burning, but I blinked away the tears. Rachel was going to kill me if I messed up my make up.

"It's time, kiddo." He cleared his throat and stepped outside. It wasn't everyday that his little girl got married, he was allowed to be emotional. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

I took a deep breath, feeling slightly nervous for the first time all day.

This was it. This was really happening. Jacob and I were getting married.

"Bella?" I turned around, facing Rachel. I was surprised to see we were the only ones in the room. Where did Leah go?

"I want to give you something."

I watched her shuffle through her purse, pulling out a long jewelry box. I eyed the box, curiously. "What is it?"

She took a step closer to me, handing me the box. I opened it, hesitantly, gasping when I saw the necklace inside. It was a simple white gold chain, with a heart shaped diamond charm. It was beautiful.

"It was my moms. I want you to have it."

I was stunned. My fingers shook as I took the chain out of the box. "Rachel, I couldn't-"

She stopped me. "You can, and you will. Here let me put it on you." I turned to the mirror and lifted my carefully curled hair so she could secure the necklace around my neck.

"I know that if she were here, she'd be as happy as Rebecca, Dad and I are that Jacob is marrying his soul mate." My heart gave a painful tug at the mention of Sara, though I was touched at her words.

I had tears in my eyes as I turned around and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much." Her words meant so much to me. I wished that Sara could be here today for her family, but I knew deep in my heart that she was smiling down on all of us today.

"Okay, enough of this. Don't ruin your make up." She teased, pulling away from me and wiping her eyes. I hadn't noticed she was crying also.

I laughed, blinking away the tears. I reached up, running my fingers gently over my new necklace. I was in love with it already.

"Now you have something old. Here's something new. It's from Jacob." She pulled out a small velvet box and I opened it, smiling when I saw the diamond earrings. They matched the necklace perfectly.

"Something borrowed." She pulled out a few hair clips, each had a different color stone on them. One was amethyst, one was aqua marine, and the last was a clear diamond. "These are Sue's."

I had tears in my eyes again as Rachel carefully placed the gorgeous clips into my hair.

"And something blue." She winked, pulling out a white and light blue garter. "Technically this is borrowed. It's Emily's and she wants it back." I blushed as she put it on.

"Thank you, Rach."

"Let's go get you married." She smiled, reaching for my hand.

I took it willingly, following her out the door.

It was time to go get my husband.

* * *

"Do you, Jacob Ephraim Black, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

I blinked away the tears as I stared into the watery eyes of the man I loved. He tightened his hands around mine as he answered, proud and sure. "I do." I smiled widely in response.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Ephraim Black as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

I took a deep breath, squeezing his hands as I answered. "I do." The smile on his face made my heart skip a beat, and I smiled in return. I couldn't think of another moment in my life that I was this happy. I felt like I was going to burst at any moment.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I smiled as Jacob took a step closer to me, grasping both sides of my face and crashing our lips together. We kissed me passionately for several minutes, pouring all the love and happiness we both felt into that one kiss. I was vaguely aware of the applause, and cheers from the crowd of our friends and family.

The only thing that mattered in the moment was my husband. _My husband_. That had a nice ring to it.

About 10,000 pictures later- I might be exaggerating just a little- we were sitting down eating dinner during the reception. Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil and Billy sat to our right and our friends sat to our left. The rest of our guests were spread out in front of us and I smiled, looking around at everyone.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Jacob Black?" I smiled over at him, reaching forward to take a sip of the champagne sitting in front of me. I wonder if I'll always get butterflies someone refers to me as Jacob's wife? I hope so.

"How does it feel to be Mr. Bella Swan?" I teased, laughing at the large smile on his face. I heard the chiming of silverware against the champagne glasses and rolled my eyes, smiling. Not that I got tired of kissing him, but at the rate everyone was going, Jacob and I were going to be attached at the lips for the rest of the night.

"Well, who are we to break tradition?" He teased, leaning forward to capture my lips with his. I moaned in appreciation, kissing him back with equal fervor.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips, smiling. I wasn't surprised when a flash of light blinded us both in the next second.

"That one is getting framed." I heard Seth say, walking away from our table. He was such a good photographer.

I laughed, kissing Jacob once more before leaning back to take a bite of dinner. I hadn't had a chance to eat all day and I was starving. Emily and Sue had done an amazing job with the food.

We finished pretty quickly, eager to greet our friends and family. We'd opted to keep it relatively small. Only our close friends and family members had been invited to the ceremony, but a larger group came to the reception. Everyone was family in La Push; it was hard to just pick a few people.

"Baby, you look so beautiful." I smiled at my mom as she stood to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her tightly. "Thanks, mom. I'm so glad you're here."

"Well of course, Bella. It's my only daughters wedding. I would have walked here if I had to." I laughed, shaking my head. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Congratulations, son." I smiled as Jacob bent down to give his dad a firm hug. I'd noticed Billy get choked up a few times during the ceremony. "Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous." I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Congratulations, Bells. I couldn't be happier for you." One of the best things that had changed over the years was my relationship with Charlie. 5 years ago, in the span of a year, I would say that Charlie and I hugged maybe once or twice. Nowadays, hugs and kisses on the cheek were everyday occurrences.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." He turned toward Jacob, surprising me by pulling him in for a hug. Man, Charlie really _had _changed.

"Charlie, thank you for everything." Jacob mumbled, hugging my father tightly.

"Now, now. None of that Charlie nonsense anymore; you're my son now. You call me dad." I smiled widely, watching as Jacob nodded. I could see Billy smiling out of the corner of my eye as well.

"Sue, thank you so much for the pins. I'll make sure you get them back." I hugged her tightly.

"Nonsense, dear. You take your time."

We made our way to our friends next. Thought Kim, Rachel, Leah, Embry, Quil and Paul were in the wedding party, we wanted to keep everyone together.

"Bella!" I could tell that Kim had a lot of champagne at this point, and I smiled as she hugged me tightly. Jared shook his head, laughing. He shrugged at me, and I smiled in return.

"Jake, man! Congratulations, brother." Embry embraced his best friend, and I smiled at how happy Jacob looked.

Rebecca was next, wrapping her arms around her younger brother. "I'm so happy for you, Jake. For both of you." She smiled, reaching over to grasp my hand tightly. "You take good care of my brother, you hear?"

I smiled, nodding. "Absolutely."

We stood there, talking to our friends for a while before Jacob took me to the side. He kissed me sweetly and I melted into his embrace.

He laughed when he pulled away and I kept my eyes closed, smiling in content. "Bells, look at me."

I opened my eyes, rubbing my hands along his wide shoulders.

"I have a surprise for you."

I cocked my head to the side, staring at him curiously. "What is it?"

He smiled, taking my hand. "Come with me." I followed him without hesitation; I would follow him anywhere.

"It's chilly out here." I shivered, looking around. I didn't see anything. "What's going on?"

"Here." He took off his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders and wrapping his arms around me, effectively warming me up. I smiled up at him, leaning my chin on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Close your eyes." He smiled down at me, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I frowned, looking around. "For what?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Because I said so."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Under one condition." I smiled when he laughed.

"What's that?" He was obviously amused.

"Give me a kiss first." I couldn't get enough of him tonight.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Well, if I have to." He sighed, dramatically before lowering his head and kissing me softly. Before he could pull away, I leaned up on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss.

A throat clearing behind me pulled us apart and I groaned out loud in frustration. Didn't this person see that we were busy? Jacob laughed quietly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Turn around." He whispered and I reluctantly pulled myself away from his warmth to face the intruder. When I turned around, I gasped. There in front of me was Carlisle, Esme, Alice (who had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face), Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I turned toward Jacob, confused. I hadn't seen the Cullens in over 4 years.

"Surprise." He offered, shrugging his shoulders. He did this?

"Bella!" Alice called, taking a few steps closer to me. She couldn't seem to hide her excitement.

"Jacob, thank you for this." I heard Carlisle's say to Jacob as Alice wrapped me in her arms. I couldn't believe he did this for me. I shouldn't have been surprised, though. He got more and more amazing as the days went by.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." Esme cried, taking me into her cool embrace. I'd nearly forgotten just how cold the Cullens were.

"I missed you, too." I breathed, relaxing into her. I had missed them all so much. I never expected to see them again after they'd left the second time. It wasn't long after the newborn fight that they left, not wanting to be the cause of any more wolves phasing.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to see you." I had tears in my eyes as I hugged Carlisle.

"Come here, little sister!" I turned toward Emmett, barely able to register what was happening before he had me in the air, spinning me around. I laughed, hugging him tightly. I'd missed Emmett almost the most.

"Congratulations, Bella." Rosalie smiled, hugging me for a few seconds. Jasper was next, and I could tell he was hesitant to embrace me. I stepped closer to him, giving him no choice but to hug me.

"It's great to see you, Jasper." I whispered, smiling when he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, Bella. You make a beautiful bride." I blushed when I pulled away.

I turned toward Edward; he'd been silent through the entire exchange. "Edward," I breathed, taking a step closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. Though things hadn't ended well with us all those years ago, I had missed him. He was my first love, and a very small part of my heart swelled at the sight of him.

"Bella." He whispered into my hair, wrapping his arms around me. I stepped back a few seconds later, smiling. I turned to see where Jacob was, and wasn't surprised to see Jacob, along with Quil and Embry standing several feet away from us. I knew that Jacob trusted the Cullens, but he was still cautious.

"You look stunning, Bella." I blushed, turning my attention back to Edward.

"Thank you. I'm so glad your family came."

Edward nodded, smiling slightly. "Jacob sent us the invitation. Alice would have demolished me had we not come." I laughed, smiling over at her. She beamed back at me. He wasn't lying.

"Bells? We should go back in. You're going to freeze out here, honey." I noticed Edward take a small step back when Jacob came up behind me, rubbing my arms. "Your family is welcome inside. Stay as long as you'd like."

I reached back holding both of Jacob's warm hands and wrapped them around my waist. I smiled at the Cullens. "Please come in. Seth will be happy to see you." I smiled at Edward before turning to walk with Jacob into the reception hall, his arms still tightly around my waist.

I stopped before we approached any of our guests, turning to Jacob and kissing him long and hard. When I pulled away, I leaned my forehead against his, sighing happily. "You are the absolute best husband I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much."

He wrapped his arms around me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "You're a pretty amazing wife yourself. And you're welcome."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to where our friends were sitting. We weren't there for very long before the DJ was announcing our first song.

"I'd like to welcome Bella and Jacob to the dance floor for their first official dance as husband and wife." Everyone around us cheered, and I saw from the corner of my eye that the Cullens had in fact come inside. I looked around, glad to see that no one was paying much attention to them.

I smiled as Jacob extended his hand toward me, and I took it happily, following him to the center of the dance floor.

I laid my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as the first few notes of "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts surrounded us. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my close to his body as we swayed to the perfect lyrics.

_Every long lost dream __led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

I lifted my head off his shoulder, looking up to stare into his eyes. He smiled at me as soon as I looked up and I couldn't help but to smile widely. There were butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as he leaned forward to kiss me gently. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Bella Black."

Laying my head against his chest once more, I made a mental note to always remember this moment; to remember how in love we were and how happy I was, surrounded by our loved ones.

But I knew that I would need no reminders of this feeling and of this perfect day.

This memory would stay with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

**You guys are absolutely A-MA-ZING! Thank you SO much for all your kind words and alerts. Each and every one of you put a smile on my face. Seriously, it means so much to me that you guys enjoyed this story.**

**It took a little longer than I thought to get the epilogue written. Honestly, I've been fighting with it for the past month, and last night I sat down and started writing and wound up writing the entire epilogue in a few hours. I'm iffy about the lemon, but other than that, I'm really happy with how the rest of it turned out. I hope that you are too.**

**The summary for 'Make It Right' is below. I'm hoping to have that started soon! I'm really excited for it; I have so many great ideas that I can't wait to share with you guys!**

**Again, thank you for your support. I may post an outtake or two for Tug of War, so if you are interested in reading those, add me to your alerts!**

"_Make It Right" Summary - AU/All Human_

_Bella Swan, a senior at Forks High School, is having the time of her life. She has great friends, two of which are the best friends any girl could ask for; Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. She has a great relationship with her little sister, Kim, and an even better relationship with her parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. But not everything is as perfect as it seems, and Bella will start learning that the hard way. What will happen when heart ache, lies and love get in the way of her 'perfect life'? _

**Let me know what you thought of the epilogue!**

**XOXO,**

**Katie**


End file.
